Cobby Nuttels
Cobbert Louis William B. A. Van Ooge-Mertens-Nuttels III, Cobby for short, is a main character in Gumball Final Fantasy. Appearance Cobby is a 14-year-old Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid. He has chocolate hair, but it's hidden most of time and replaced with three-spiked bangs. He wears a sort of googly-ski-lab glasses with sky blue glass because the electroids from his brain, which control his multiple personalities, won't work without them. He has a robotic arm, build by himself, after Martha accidentally burn his arm in a incident. His main attire consists of a dark blue knitted blazer over a white with blue and dark green plaids, a teal collar and cuffs, green-brown pants and grey trademark sneakers. Sometimes he wears a brown ripped vest, for "looking cooler". (which is not :P -Martha) In his ceremonial attire, he wears a purplish-black suit with black spikes on the shoulder area along with a long dark purple cape. He wears gloves, like the others, but he often removes it with no fear, mostly when he washes his hands. In his royal attire, he wears a dark purple suit (different than his ceremonial attire) and still has his long dark purple cape. And when there is an important meeting, he wears gloves. His crown is dark and has a dark purple gem on it. Personality Cobby is the smartest person on the Earth, with an IQ of over 200. He is often seen doing other's homework and projects and does very, very hard exercises in less than 5 seconds, which is why he is very thin. He can be enraged easily, for example every times when Martha does something wrong or when someone annoys him. He drinks very much coffee, around 7 cups a day. He has also a very soft spot, in which he's very nice and sweet. His main weakness is Mabel, his girlfriend. He'll do anything for her and she's the only person he didn't get angry with. He also has a weakness for Mike the Monkey, and always goes to his ice skating shows. He's very polite and wants to stand out, because he was considered small and weak and unable to have a normal life, until he was trained by his Sumoki and Perrault to learn to control his weaknesses. In Darkness, he was very insecure and very weak due to darkness. In his coronation, he shows a little fear and bravery in the same time while holding the two royal things. But, sometimes, he can be a little demanding, telling Martha to stop teasing him. But on the inside, he is fearing and trying to hold on his darkness, thinking that if his heart is wrapped complete, he will lose all his friends, even his relationship with Mabel. But, after he is operated, he is finally happy to be free again and his powers make benefits for him. Trivia *He's the youngest between the Nuttels triplets (Caroline, Andy and him). *He still has eye bags underneath his eyes. * He shares some similarities with his girlfriend: ** They both have a fond of chocolate. ** They both have companions. (each quadruplet and Martha have those too) ** They both have the same problems during their reigns and solved it on their own. ** However, they are sometimes polar opposites: ** Mabel has fire powers, while he has dark powers. It is a fact that fire and darkness are against each other (light vs. gloom). But, they don't fight and hurt each other. ** He has no fear of removing his gloves, but Mabel has. ** His prophecy was true and occurred, but Mabel's prophecy was falsified and set up by someone else to make it look like it DID happen. * He is most likely ambidextrous. ** He once said that he built his arm with the help of his past inventions, but was never shown. ** He once was seen writing with a right hand, but in some episodes, he uses his left hand. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cymbio Members